paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Overkill (skill)
damage increase for seconds.|The damage bonus now applies to all weapons. Skill must still be activated using a Shotgun or the OVE9000 portable saw. Your weapon swap speed is increased by . Note: Does not apply to melee damage, throwables, grenade launchers, or rocket launchers.|Shotgunner}} Mechanics After purchasing this skill, killing an enemy with the saw or shotgun causes you to deal 75% more damage with the saw or shotgun (basic) or all weapons (ace), for the next twenty seconds. Any shotgun or saw kill within that twenty-second period resets the timer, effectively extending the duration of the bonus. This allows the player to easily maintain the effect for the majority of the heist, or at least the majority of each assault wave. The Aced version greatly increases weapon swap speed, similarly to the final perk of the Rogue perk deck. This increased swap speed makes it much easier for other weapons to benefit from the damage bonus, and allows the player to deal high damage with weapons besides shotguns and saws without having to take specific skills for them. Strategy This skill is useful to shotgun users, and is extremely helpful to players intending to make serious use of the IZHMA 12G, M1014, or Street Sweeper. Since most shotguns can be modded to kill within a single shot, the average cop can easily be dealt with. This skill proves valuable when dealing with many threats at once, should you encounter a high hit-point enemy, kill a lesser foe to activate the skill and then deal with the higher threat opponent. With this, and a shotgun with at least 80 damage, you will deal roughly 140 points of damage per shot, enough to kill up to an HRU ("Green" SWAT) with a single body shot, thus resetting the kill timer. Likewise, a shotgun with at least 216 damage will deal 378 points of damage under the influence of this skill, enough to kill up to a Taser with a single body shot. A shotgun with at least 104 damage with inflict 182 damage with Overkill activated, just enough to kill MFRs ("Tan" SWAT) in Deathwish with one shot to the head. This skill makes damage-increasing mods even more useful, and can make up for the ammo issue that shotgun ammunition mods can inflict on the player. A high-concealment IZHMA 12G or The Judge can provide incredible killing power, if this skill is combined with Low Blow Aced. The effect that the weapon has on the OVE9000 is rather meager in practice. While it increases the saw's damage output, therefore making it more efficient, there aren't enough saw-able objects in most heists to merit spending the skill points, and the ones that do can be taken care of just as easily with the basic Berserker skill. Of course, if using the OVE9000 as a combat weapon rather than a utility tool, it can help make quick work of most enemies while consuming less wear on the blades, and even in a build which intends to use the saw for utility it can help to save one's life should they be pinned down in close quarters by a large group of enemies. The Aced version of this skill is best used to push high-damage weapons over the threshold of killing specials in one shot. However, its effectiveness is dubious, as while it will allow one to one-shot Skulldozers with a Thanatos in hand, the amount of time spent is equivalent to firing two shots at the dozer, which can be enough to kill them. Category:Enforcer skills